The Bus Rides
by Holiday
Summary: Holiday shares with you the events of a few band bus rides, with the main event being the forming of a relationship (not hers) SkitterySnitch with a side of SpecsDutchy


Thank you to Dakota-Jones and  Lillia E for reviewing "There's no crying in this city"!  It really makes a person feel better when people read and like their work!  So thanks a lot!! 

Disclaimer: I own my handy dandy cell phone, my black tank top, a Reeses fast break, some crayons, and my earrings. Oh and I own me :-) (Keep in mind that Newsies, buses and the other girls are not on this list)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I love bus rides. Wait, let me rephrase that. I love band bus rides. Riding the public bus is NOT fun. But that's not my point. I love riding the bus to and from football games and shows because it's more time for me to talk, sing and goof around with my friends. Of course it's also a good time for the couples to cuddle. Actually it's a good time for non couples to cuddle too as Bottle Cap and Jack demonstrated through the whole ride. 

They like each other but for some reason they refuse to hook up. I don't know why. I wanted to try to play matchmaker but Bumlets told me not to. Apparently he doesn't think I would be a very good matchmaker. Never mind that if it weren't for me we wouldn't be together. Oh wait, we're not.

"Holiday?" Bumlets asked me as he stared at my face. I make funny faces when I'm thinking some times.

"Yeeeees?" I asked, turning to look up at him. We're another one of those, cuddle but don't hook up couples. See we're best friends. But he doesn't like me like that. All I can say about that is, 'Sigh.' I have had the biggest crush on him since 8th grade, but he just sees me as his best friend. Which is good too....I suppose.

"Specs has been trying to get your attention for the past three minutes." Bumlets said, pointing to the bespectacled boy sitting diagonally in front of us.

"Oh." I looked at Specs, "What's up?"

"Can I borrow your flashlight?" He asked and I looked at the big book in his lap. I always bring flashlights with me on night bus rides in case I feel like reading, and I have often told Specs to do the same cause he's always borrowing mines for the same reason.

"No you may not." I replied, leaning down to retrieve it from my bag.

"Thanks." He said sticking out his tongue and taking the flashlight. I watched as he carefully shifted his position so that Dutchy, who was sleeping on his shoulder, wouldn't wake up.

They are such a cute couple. They really care a lot about each other and if you can catch all the little things they do for each other you can really see that. They're always trying to be discreet, though bus rides are a completely different story.

Even so, I don't get how Dutchy could have slept with Magnolia, Dodge and Sneaks singing show tunes at the top of their lungs..

"Hakuna Matata....What a wonderful phrase....Hakuna Matata....Ain't no passin' craze!" Magnolia sang solo loudly. And quite nicely if you ask me.

I laughed when Pinch came awake with a start and started yelling at them. She wasn't really angry, and the three girls just grinned and started singing louder.

"Come on guys, I'm trying to sleep." Pinch practically yelled.

"There will be no sleeping on this bus!" Sneaks replied obviously ignoring Dutchy who could probably sleep through a hurricane.

Pinch groaned and adjusted her head against the window, trying to sleep again.

As we were passing the half way point between the stadium and our school, I turned to sit backwards in my seat and noticed Runaway and Spot cuddling behind me. Really now, must they do that? Because I'm not jealous that Runaway has a boyfriend and I don't. No, not me. Now watch my nose grow two inches longer.

"Stop staring." Bumlets whispered, nudging my side.

"Ow." I exclaimed. I walked into a tree earlier. Don't laugh, it wasn't there when I looked the first time! 

"Is that where you hit yourself?" He asked, poking me more gently this time.

"Yes." I replied making a face, "Do not poke me, evil child."

Bumlets just laughed and turned to look out the window. I sighed and turned back around in the chair and looked beside me. I was rather surprised to see Skittery and Snitch sitting together. 

Skittery, who always wears dark clothes and has a few too many piercings, normally sat by himself and ignored everyone. He rarely liked to be around people, and he often seemed to be depressed. Snitch, who I think is one of the nicest guys in our band, is more talkative than Skittery and he likes being with his friends. In other words the boys are opposites. Not who I would expect to talk to each other.

But they were. Of course I couldn't hear what they saying....despite my many attempts to lean over and eavesdrop....but I could hear mumbling so I knew they were at least talking.

"Hol, you're going to fall off the seat." Bumlets said wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me back. I took advantage of this and settled myself comfortably against him so that he had to keep his arm around me.

"But they're talking." I whispered up to him.

"I see." He replied sleepily.

I sighed and resigned myself to just watch the two boys in the shadows as they continued to talk. When we arrived at our high school I reluctantly drew myself out of Bumlets' arms. I watched Skittery and Snitch both stand to get off the bus and noticed that Snitch had a phone number written on his arm.

Hmm.....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay this really isn't what I expected because....well for some reason CC's always change my stories. So it isn't as good as I was hoping, but then this also isn't the end so I have a chance to redeem myself. It's now going to be a chapter story, with each chapter being a different bus ride. Some may be longer than others, but they'll all probably be around this length. Please review and let me know what you think! I was aiming for kind of funny (not really funny, just kinda funny) but I'm not sure if I hit it or not.

Some notes on it though:

~I actually did walk into a tree fairly recently. It hurt.

~I really used to bring flashlights and books cause a lot of my friends would sleep on the way back

~Football game tomorrow! Or today I guess. I love playing and marching at football games. *dances*

Please review!  I'll try to have a better chapter out soon!

Much Love,  
~*Holiday*~


End file.
